


Art for The Longest Night

by EHyde



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: WIP Big Bang, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: Artwork forThe Longest Night (I promise ~ I can't promise)by foxinthestars.





	Art for The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Longest Night (I promise ~ I can't promise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834268) by [foxinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars). 



I was so excited for the chance to illustrate a Kija-centric fic! This isn't a depiction of an actual scene, but I hope it suggests a sense of the story.

 

 

(textless version)


End file.
